The Chamber of Love
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: Betrayed and hurt, Harry and Ginny find themselves pulled into a completely different place where they are trained to defeat the strongest Dark Lord ever and in between love and cherish each other.! SOULBOND !Dark but not evil!Hinny!
1. Interruption

13 year old, Harry Potter was being seated on the chair of the court in front of the entire wizengamot. He had been arrested in offense of speaking Parcel tongue and using it to supposedly opening the chamber of secrets ad then lure a girl into it and using her to attack muggle born students.the Weasleys had lodged the complaint against him. Every single one of them was there except Ginny. Harry was hurt to a extent that he now did not care what happened to him. He only hoped that Ginny would come and say the truth. He did not understand why Ron would agree to this. He was there all the time when he rescued Ginny.

Fudge called people conserned for their statements.

"Ronald Billus Weasley step on the platform"

The youngest Weasley boy stepped on the platform and looked at Harry with cold eyes.Harry just kept his head down.

"Would you please explain what all happened in the Chamber of Secrets, Mr. Weasley?" the Minister asked.

"I was coming back to the Gryffindor common room after visiting Hermione when I heard something. I went closer and saw Harry standing near Ginny and saying something to her. The next thing I know Ginny called a huge basilisk and petrified Mrs. Norris and was writing on the wall with her blood. Harry quietly stepped out of the room leaving Ginny alone. I started to keep my distance fromfrom him then and there and followed as he went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and opened the chamber."Ron paused to give a dramatic impact and then said."Then he came out and was acting as if he saved Ginny."he said

Fudge nodded and then said

"Hermione Jean Granger please come onto the platform"

Hermione came onto the platform with a determined look in her eyes.

"Kindly explain your side of the story"

"I was in the library searching for any clues on Slytherin's monster when I heard something behind me. I looked into the mirror in front of me and saw Harry. He said that he would not allow me to ruin his plan and started talking in parceltongue and there was a basilisk and then everything went black"she said

"I never even though that my supposed best friend would do such a thing" she sobbed, which sounded true to everyone but Harry.

After calling a few more students, who all gave negative statements, Fudge banged the gavel.He looked around the court and said

"Seeing that all statements have been against Harry Potter we therefore conclude this trial with the vote of decision of what should be done to Mr. Potter"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Those in favor of Mr. Potter being guilty raise their hands" he said and more than half of the court raised their hands.

"Those in favor of Mr. Potter be NG innocent raise their hands"

Few people raised their hands.

"So seeing as the decision is Mr. Potter being guilty, I hereby declare that he should be sent to Azkaban for 12 years-"

"Wait!" came a voice and everyone turned around, including Harry, whose eyes widened as he saw who it was.


	2. Innocent

_"Wait!" came a voice and everyone turned around, including Harry, whose eyes widened as he saw who it was._

There standing, panting was Ginny Weasley. Her hair in a mess and she looked weak and her cheeks were flushed as if she had been running. She had a bandaged hand pressed into her stomach as she panted.She was wearing a hospital patient dress. Still, Harry thought she looked so beautiful.

The truth was that Harry had been attracted to the youngest weasley since the start of his second year.He had felt this strange feeling when she had come running down asking her mother where her jumper was.

He had been tempted to talk to her but always held back because of Ron.

"Who are you?"Fudge asked

"Ginevra Weasley" she answered coolly.

Just then Mrs.Weasley came to her and took a hold of her arm in a very tight grip, which caused her to wince. Harry's eyes blazed with anger as he saw this. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Ginevra Weasley,how dare you come here?" she whispered, harshly. Ginny looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"I came here to save an innocent person,mother"she said. She then turned to Harry, who was still looking at her from behind the chair. She gave him a little smile and winced when her mother's grip hardened on her arm. Harry felt something in his chest and he didn't know what it was but he liked it.

Ginny roughly pulled her arm from Mrs. Weasley's grip and turned to Fudge.

"Minister, since I was the only one down in the Chamber and everyone here are saying that Harry possessed me, I think I should get a chance to explain my side of the story" she said. Fudge looked like he was about to protest but Amelia Bones, one of the few people who had raised their hands in defense of Harry,said

"Minister,I think we must hear it. After all you have asked everyone who had no connection to the case. You must take the statement of the main victim." she said and the court nodded. What was the harm.

Fudge sighed and said

"Very well, go ahead, Miss. Weasley"

Ginny came and stood next to Harry,placing a hand on his shoulder and boldly looked up at the court.

"We had all gone to Diagon Alley to get our stuff for Hogwarts.We had a run-in with Mr. Malfoy, who began commenting on something which happened in the book shop. Somehow, his father managed to sneak a diary in between my school books. I was packing my trunk when I saw it. I thought my mother had bought it for me and decided to make it my daily diary. On the first day of Hogwarts, I wrote in it. And imagine my surprise when it wrote back to me. I was uncertain but then it somehow convinced me that whoever was writing to me was good and didn't mean me any harm. I asked him it's name and he said it was Tom Riddle."at this she coughed a bit and Harry looked at her concerned. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I made it a daily habit to wrote to him until one day it started. I started to forget how landed up in places and corridors or I had these blanks in my memory. It took me a while to realize what was happening but it was too late when I did. I even to tried to tell it to Harry and Ron but I was interrupted by Percy. One day I somehow landed up in Myrtle's bathroom and then everything went black. The next thing I know I am waking up with Harry sitting beside me covered in blood. He was bit by the basilisk as in one of its fangs had sunk in his skin. Then Fawkes came and healed him."she said and sniffed."Harry is innocent. He didn't possess me. So what if he can speak Parcel tongue? I would probably be dead if he didn't know how to. My family, my so-called family, I don't know why they are giving false statements and why they locked me in my St. Mungos' room so that I couldn't come here but I know that harry is innocent. I am willing to give a memory if it helps. And if you still think Harry should go to Azkaban then... "Ginny removed her hand from his shoulder and Harry thought she would go too but then she placed her small hand in his and squeezed it. "then I would go with him." she said and every Weasley gasped. She kept staring ahead as Harry stared at her in awe. She would do such a thing for _him_?

"Very well then... Another vote of decision is in order, I think" Amelia said and Fudge reluctantly nodded "Those in favor of Mr.Potter being guilty raise their hands"

This time less than half raised their hands

"Those in favor of Mr. Potter being innocent raise their hands"

More than half raised their hands.

"Very well then, we therefore declare Mr. Potter innocent and free of all charges."

As soon as he said this the chains holding Harry opened and he immediately turned and hugged Ginny. Because she was standing he buried his face in her shoulder. He took a deep look, shaky breath.

"Thank you, thank you so much" he whispered into her hair. She hugged him back.

"It was the least I could do" she said back.

Everyone began to leave the court but Harry and Ginny remained in their embrace.

"GINEVRA!!!!" a voice shouted. They broke apart to see Mrs. Weasley coming towards them. "How dare you come here?" she shouted at her causing her to finch back in Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders feeling her tremble. "I cannot believe it. You disobeyed me!!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"That is enough, Molly!" came a voice and everyone turned to see Amelia coming towards them. She came and stood in front of Harry and ginny "First you blame an innocent boy for doing you knew he didn't do. Then when someone came and helped the ministry from doing a very bad mistake and you threaten and abuse her? Shame on you..." she turned to harry and ginny and said "Come on, we are going" she placed an arm around each of their shoulders and lead them out of the ministry.

"Ginevra!" Molly called out and they turned to see her red with anger "I disown you from this family" she said and they turned and continued on their way. Harry looked at Ginny, who held her head high but somehow he knew she was deeply hurt inside.

They left the ministry and went to Amelia's house.


	3. Comfort

**AN:SORRY GUYS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY LAPTOP. SORRY. HERE IS THE REVISED CHAPTER**

Harry, Ginny and Amelia entered Amelia's house and took in the sight. It was a beautiful house. It even had a swimming pool in the middle. Amelia opened the door. They went in the living room and saw a redred-haired girl sitting there watching TV.

Her hair was lighter that Ginny and while Ginny's hair were wavy hers were curly. She was a bit 'healthy' but not overly. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Hello aunty" she said

"Hello Susan. Harry, Ginny this is Susan, my niece"

Susan nodded to both of them and blushed when she looked at Harry.

At that moment, a very good-looking boy came in. He had bronze hair and sea blue eyes. He had a towel around the back of his neck with his hair looked as if he was Harry's age.

He looked at everyone in the room and smiled. He had a gorgeous smile and he grinned at everyone in the room and winked at Ginny,who did not go unnoticed by Harry and he scowled but refrained from saying anything.

"Hello,gorgeous" he said to her causing her to blush harder and smile shyly.

"Harry,Ginny this is my son,Jacob Bones"Amelia said.

Everyone sat and Harry was glad that Ginny sat down with him. Amelia told Susan and Jacob about what happened in the hall. They were shocked to say the least. They looked at Ginny,who blushed. They were in awe,she did so much for someone who wasn't related to her in any way. Most people would just let it go.

After sometime,Amelia sent everyone up to their room. She had asked Tilly,her house elf,to prepare rooms for both Harry and Ginny. The both of them had requested for rooms close to each other and that is what they got. Amelia gave Ginny one of Susan's old pajamas.

Everyone went to sleep.

Later that night, Harry woke up in cold was nightmare was so unbearable. He got up and got a glass of water. He looked out of the window and his breath caught in his throat. There was the most beautiful sight,he had ever seen.

There,Ginny was sitting on the swing in the front porch in the moonlight as wind blew around her,causing her hair to fly. Her hair was shining in the moonlight and it looked as if a ball of fire was surrounding. She looked so beautiful.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and went out with one more glass of water and placed it in front of her face,startling her. She whipped her head around and relaxed and smiled,taking the glass of water and sipping it. Harry's eyes were fixed on the place where her lips touched the glass. She turned to him and blushed when she saw him staring at her. His eyes then went to her face.

"What are you doing here?"he asked

"I could ask you the same question"she replied

He snorted "Nightmare"

"Me too"she answered

He looked at her and said "Thank you so much"he said

"For what?"she asked,surprised

"You saved me from going to Azkaban.I can't thank you enough-"

"It really was was the least I could do after what you did for me."she said and smiled

"But still you could have just let it go and let me go to Azkaban but you didn't. You came and saved me. Thank you so much for that.I wasn't worth it but you did it."he said and looked down against the tears that formed in his eyes. He felt a small and warm hand come to his chin and pull it up. The next thing he knew he was looking into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

"You weren't worth being sent to Azkaban. Don't ever say you aren't worth anything good in your life. You are one of the best people I know. You are good,Harry"she said,calmly

"Then why did they say those things?"he asked her as he lost the battle with his tears and they spilled uncontrollably. "Ginny,those were lies.I swear, -then why did they do that?I thought they were my friends?"he said and Ginny pulled him into a hug as tears of her own fell from her eyes at the pain the boy who saved her life was feeling. She felt his arms come around her and cling to her. He pushed his body as tightly as it could go into her body as he bathed in the comfort of her embrace. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and he had to admit it felt good. He buried his face in her shoulder and he calmed down. He didn't know what happened but somehow he was telling her everything about his childhood,the Dursleys,the hurt of being unloved,the hurt of the btrayal of his best he finished,Ginny told him about her hardships of her life. How lonely she was being the only girl in the family,how much she wanted to fit in,how she was never allowed to play outside,how she was only meant to learn how to cook,clean and sew, according to her sometime,when she stopped they both just leaned into each other and fell asleep on the swing.


	4. Shopping and Articles

Ginny Weasley woke up and winced as her neck cricked.She turned and froze when she felt unfamiliar weight on her side. She turned towards it and smiled when she saw Harry's peaceful and sleeping face.

 _'I wish he could be this peaceful whilst awake'_ she thought and sighed. She lofted her hand and ran it through the hair covering his forehead and moved it from there. He stirred and opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and they got up and went inside.

Ginny entered her room and almost jumped out of her skin as she saw a elf standing there, rocking on it's legs, nervously

She cleared her throat and asked

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I is being Kinney. I is being asked to come to Ginny Weasley's bedroom."it said

"Really?"she asked, surprised

"Yes,miss" the elf said, nervously.

"Well then follow me."she said and led the elf to the kitchen, confused. "Amelia, why is there an elf in my room?"

"Mine too" came a voice and they turned to see Harry in the doorway.

"Ah well, you see, these elves will be your personal elves.They would not involve in the house work just your work.Whatever you ask them to do"she said and held up a hand against their protests. "You will need them.Trust me"she said.

Harry and Ginny shared a look and finally agreed.

They webt up and showered.Ginny wore a black cold shoulder top and dark blue jeanst that she had borrowed from Susan.She asked Kinney to make her hair. And Kinney pulled her hair in a neat high pony.She went downstairs after wearing her shoes.

She sat next to Jacob as Susan was sitting next to Harry,causing Harry to scowl.

She smiled at Jacob,who smiled back,winking.

Amelia had taken the day off so they decided to go shopping. They went to Diagon Alley and entered Royale which was an expensive store.They bought Harry's clothes first since "girls took more time than boys" as Jacob had put it to which Ginny and Susan rolled thair eyes.

As they paid for their things,Ginny saw something,which caught her eye.

After looking more carefully,she gasped,lowly.

Harry,being the only one to hear her,turned and asked her what happened.She pointed towards where she saw something and Harry followed her finger's direction and his eyes widened.

There was a picture of Harry and Ginny on the front page of the Daily Prophet.It was taken during Harry's trial.Ginny had her hand in his hand and they were both looking at the Wizengamot,fiercly. They shared a look and turned to Amelia,who quickly got them home and they asked their elves to keep their bags in their rooms and they went to the the living room as Amelia got today's daily prophet.

Ginny took it and read the article for everyone.

"As we all know yesterday was our hero, Harry Potter's trial.During which a very surprising thing happened in front of this reporter's eyes.Ginevra,who got disowned from her family yesterday for reasons they do not wish to tell to public,had come and saved the-boy-who-lived.She admitted a someone named Tom Riddle had possesed her.And that Mr.Potter had done nothing except save her. Mr.Potter had been spotted coming in close contact with Ginevra right after the trial.

 _(A picture of Ginny and Harry,hugging)_

This reprter thinks that The Chosen One has found himself someone,who we may call his girlfriend.Ginevra,a young,pretty girl has been seen to have a crush on Mr.Potter.We sincerely hope them happiness.

Mr.Potter was further been betrayed by his best friends,Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.They were his best friends for the first two years of Mr.Potter's school life.

We sincerely hope that Mr.Potter finds a good and trustable friend in Ginevra.They are right now in the care of Amelia Bones,head of the DMLE.

-Maria Flettcher."

Everyone sat in shock for a few minutes before Amelia cleared her throat.

"Now that's that done I have to discuss something with Harry and Ginny"

They sat straight and looked at her.

"Well,you know,let's discuss this later"she said,unable to tell the two younsters.

They shared a look and shrugged.

"Ok"

"Well now off to bed all of you"Amelia said and watched them go upstairs.

Harry and Ginny stood outside their rooms and looked at each other.They shared a smile and hugged each other. They remained in their embrace and ginny kissed his cheek.He blushed causing ginny to smile softly.

"Goodnight,Harry"she whispered

"Good night,Ginny"he whispered back and kissed her cheek quickly and went inton his room.He chanced a look behind and smiled when he saw Ginny blushing to the roots of her hair.He didn't know why but being close to her made him feel safe,loved and happy.

Someone else in the room beside his was thinking the same thing.

Little they both know what Death had in mind for them.

And little did Death know Fate saw everything and decided that these two deserved a little happiness after everything they have been through.

And she decided then and there she would do what she could to give them what they deserved.At least for a little while.

 **A/N:Sorry,sorry,sorry for the late update.I had to go out of country to meet a few people.Anyway,I am sorry and I hope you liked this chapter.I will update a new one by Wednesday.**


	5. The Truth Revealed

_Harry sat next to a beautiful red-haired girl and took her in his arms. She had a flowery smell around her, which captured him as of it was a spell and he loved every moment of it. He turned and stared at her brown eyes. They were the most beautiful and captivating eyes he had seen. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when he started shaking._

Harry Potter opened his eyes and saw the same brown eyes as his dream, smiling at him. He felt his glasses being slipped on and saw Ginny's face and involuntarily smiled. It was something about her which made him happy whenever he was around her.

She smiled and said

"Morning, Harry. Get up, quick. We have something to discuss" she said.

Harry got up and went to the loo, relieved himself and brushed his teeth and came out and sat in front of Ginny, who had gone under the sheets.

"What is it, Gin?" he asked.

"Harry what are we going to do about Hogwarts? Will we go back?" she asked. Harry thought about it.

Truthfully, he hadn't thought of it. Now that he did, he didn't know what to do. He knew that going to Hogwarts meant he would have to deal with the Weasleys, Granger, (he had started calling her that since the start of summer, when he knew she was involved in what had happened), Dumbledore and the other students.But he also knew that being here was the easier and cowardly choice.

He looked at Ginny. She had become so much to him in these past few weeks. He knew she would never back away from a challenge and he, somehow, knew that she wished to go back to Hogwarts and face people. Right now, she was looking at him, expectantly.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts,Gin?"

She looked down. Harry gently pulled her chin up.

"Truthfully, Harry I think being here will be the cowardly and easy choice. But going back there and facing all people won't be easy but I think if we are true to ourselves we would face the challenge. Together. I think that maybe we should go back but of course, it would be dead difficult for you to go there and face your best friends, who betrayed you so I don't want to force you to go back-"Harry cut her of by putting a finger on her oh so soft lips.

"Ginny, I think we should go back too. It would be difficult for both of us but I think we can do it if we are together."he said and she smiled against his finger. Harry loved her smiled it was like a sun on a rainy day. They were snapped out of their thoughts by a pop.

They turned to see Kinney and Lex, Harry's elf standing there.

"Umm... Madame Bones is being calling Mistress Ginny and Master Harry for breakfast" they said. Ginny and Harry smiled and got up from the bed. They went down and sat on the available seats at the dining table and started eating their breakfast. They heard a screech and everyone turned and saw an owl coming towards them. It dropped 4 letters on the table and left. All children took their letters and read.

"Umm... Amelia, my letter has the year wrong. Again." Ginny said "It says that I am going to my third year when I am going to my second year. Last year, it was the same just second year instead of third."

Amelia bit her lip and looked down.

"Umm... Actually, it isn't any fault."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"Ginny you are not a Weasley, you are 13 years old and uh... You are Sirius Black and Emma Black's daughter"


	6. Truth Revealed II

_"You are not a Weasley. You are_ _13 and uh... you are Sirius Black and Emma Black's daughter"_ Ginny froze as her eyes widened.The people she had called her family almost all her life was not her family?

"Wh...What do you mean?"she asked "You can't be serious!Tell me you are joking."she said, harshly.

When Amelia looked down as if guilty, Ginny ran up to her room and locked the door and ran to the balcony and fell on her knees, sobbing.

After 10-15 minutes she felt two arms wrap around her and she looked up and saw Amelia there. Her eyes were filled with tears too and Ginny leaped into her arms, hugging her. Amelia wrapped her arms around Ginny and they both cried together.

Finally, Ginny calmed down and she and Amelia went down and sat down with everyone.

"What happened to my mother?"

"Voldemort killed her just before he killed James and Lily"Amelia said

" And-and my father?"Ginny sobbed

"He was arrested for killing twelve muggles and betraying the Potters"

Ginny gasped and grasped Harry's hand tightly. He wound their fingers together and squeezed her hand. She could feel it trembling.

"But... I don't believe it. He is my dad, he couldn't do such a thing. And-and from stories he was also the best friend of James Potter. And-and there has been no proof that he was their secret keeper."she insisted.

"True.It was Peter Pettigrew who really did it. Pettigrew was one of Sirius' best friends I'm while they were at Hogwarts but there was always something off about him. When the prophecy was told to the Potters, Peter was present in the room and he told Voldemort about it. He became a death eater. James and Lily decided to make Peter the secret keeper because they thought Sirius would be the obvious choice and they thought that Remus would easily be killed by Greyback.But Peter told Voldemort the location and then after Voldemort killed James and Lily, he framed Sirius. I have been working on this case for the past 12 years and I've finally found something which will prove Sirius innocent."

"What?" she asked,curiously. She rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on Harry's hand, which was shaking with anger.

"Harry has a will in his family vault.It is his parents' will and it has the name of the real secret keeper. Only Harry can take that will out of the vault and so we can get that will and show it to the Wizengamot and have a trial made for Sirius. Then he would be proved innocent."

Ginny and Harry nodded

After a lot of discussion, they decided to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and buy the school books.

"But if I am 13.Why do I look 12?"Ginny asked

"Growth stopping potions. They stop your growth as it is naturally and you grow as per the doses they gave you. They must have given you the dose for one year that is why. I'll have Tilly get the antidotes tomorrow before we go to Diagon Alley."Amelia said "And if I am right then you and Harry would be in the same classes"

Ginny and Harry grinned. They looked at each other and hugged each other.

After some time everyone left to sleep and Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed each other's cheeks and went to sleep.

 **AN=Sorry about the late update. Did you like it?Oh and I was thinking of writing a one-shot side by side. Any ideas? Read and Reviewm**


	7. Wands and Standing up for himself

Harry woke up the next morning and hurriedly got dresses and went out of the room as he was closing the door, he bumped into someone, disbalancing both of them

Harry looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Susan.

"Hey Susan" he greeted her and was about to go down when she grabbed his arm.

"Harry, I-I have something to say to you"

"Sure, go ahead." Just then Ginny's bedroom door opened and she came out.

She was wearing a dark blue denim overall which ended on her mid-thigh. She wore a white crop top under it and white shoes. She left her hair open and she looked gorgeous.

She smiled at Harry and Susan. They all went down and sat down for breakfast. Ginny noticed Susan looking longingly at Harry and felt anger towards her. She felt something which she dare not name and continued eating breakfast. Somewhere during it, her and Harry's hand found each other's and wrapped around themselves.

After breakfast, they all went and sat in the living room.

"here you go, ginny.drink this" Amelia said, giving Ginny a potion vial. Ginny took it,uncertainly and looked at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. Ginny quickly swallowed it and she closed her eyes as she felt sensations take over her. She felt herself growing taller. She felt her baby fat convert into breasts.She was already wearing a training bra so that was no problem. She felt her hormones rise. She opened her eyesand saw everyone looking at her in shock. She immediately put a hand to her face.

"What is it?" she asked

Jacob swallowed and said "You-you look beautiful."

Susan and Amelia nodded.

Harry just looked on in shock. She bit her lip.

Harry could only stare at her.She had grown taller and her legs were longer. She had started getting delicious curves. Her chest had grown too, he blushed as he noticed this. Her high cheekbones were radiant. What struck Harry's attention was her hair. Her hair had grown longer and more beautiful. They were in beautiful waves and her eyes, her eyes were the color of the most expensive whiskey and the Honeydukes' darkest chocolate. She was biting her lip and Harry wanted nothing more than to go and suck those lips.

"You look gorgeous" he said and she beamed. He smiled too.

After some time everyone got ready to go to Diagon Alley and flooed there.

They first went to Ollivanders to get Ginny's wand.She had been using her paternal grandmother's wand and it didn't work well with her.

"Aah, Miss.Black I expected you here two years ago"

"Yes well I am here now, Mr. Ollivander" she said. Somehow, she was much more confident now.

"You certainly are"he replied "Well my dear let's find you your wand"he said and went to the racks and bought two boxes.He took out one wand from OK be of the boxes and told Ginny to try it. She took a hold of it and flicked it lightly and gasped as one of windows broke.

"Definitely not this" Ollivander said,giving her another wand.This time the vase broke. Ollivander quickly took it back too and bought a few other wands. None of the wands worked.Everyone except Ginny sat themselves downdown and watched intrigued. After about a million wands, Ollivander took out a wand from the corner most shelf and said

"I wonder..."he said and bought the wand to Ginny. As soon as she held the wand,a golden and red aura surrounded Ginny. She looked at the wand in awe.

Ollivander smiled at her and said "Well, the daughter of a Black and Wright, what else did we except?"he said.

"Excuse me, Mr.Ollivander but what TV does that mean?"

"Well Ms.Black,the wand you are hiding right now was probably the only wand made without any craft work.This wand, I found this wand lying on the ground in a forest when I was searching for wood.It looked good so I picked it up. As soon as I picked it up it started thrashing so I quickly bound it. It stopped shaking and then I realized that this was already a wand. I bought it with me and checked if there were any spells used by the owner so I could detect him but not a single spell was used.I researched about it and I found a book which said that such wands are made of a special kind of food. Known as Bonders' Wood.This wand would choose it's owner on it's own, they would go into the hands of only them who deserved such power as this wand had.If not in the hand of it's rightful owner,it could cause destruction"he finished,seriously. "Since you are from two very powerful pure blood families and no other wand was working for you, I thought maybe you were the rightful owner of this wand. Use this wand for only things which you feel are right to do, Miss.Black"

Ginny looked at the wand in awe and looked at Harry, who smiled at her.

After paying for the wand,they went to Floresh n'Blotts where they met up with Hermione, who looked shocked.

Whilst they had gone shopping, Harry had asked Amelia if his glasses could be removed and she had said yes and they had gone to an eye doctor an he had gotten contacts. Ginny didn't mind, she got a clear look at his beautiful green eyes. And while he looked b cute with glasses, he looked handsome without them. That and seeing Ginny grown up almost a year must have been a shock to Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione beamed and ran towards Harry. She hugged him. And he pushed her away. She looked at him, confused.

"What is it, Harry?"she asked

Harry gave her an angry look and said

"What is it?! I'll tell what is it. You betrayed me, Hermione. You betrayed me. I thought you were my friend.How could you? Why would you? You told lies about me. I could have gone to Azkaban if it wasn't for Ginny"he said, angrily

Hermione looked down, guiltily. She had betrayed Harry, but only because she wanted to be prefect and head girl. But now that Harry was not in n Azkaban, she needed to get her friendship with Harry back as it was. So she quickly thought of an excuse.

"But Harry,Professor Dumbledore told me and Ron that it was what was best for you"she said

"Best for me?! Going to Azkaban, going to the place people call hell on earth was best for me?! How?!"

"Harry, Dumbledore said it,"

"And you believed him? You would have let me go to Azkaban just because someone said so"he said and scoffed and said "Get lost, Hermione and don't ever come near me again. I may just kill you"he said these words so coldly that everyone watching felt a chill run up their spine. Harry came and took Ginny's hand and led everyone inside the bookstore.

Ginny kept looking at Harry in between.The way he had stood up for himself was good. He needed to come out of his shell and learn to defend himself.

They brought whatever they needed from Diagon Alley and went back home.

The rest of the day was gone in a flash with all children pack in NH their things for Hogwarts,which they were going to go next week.

Before going to sleep, Harry and Ginny's last thought was each other's face.


End file.
